The daughters of Zeus chapter 2
by tokiohotelprincess
Summary: Here's another part of the series where Alatheia has to tell the absolute truth to an undignified jury that claims she murdered her best friend, not knowing what she really got herslef into, While she tries not to let the case get to her.


_Chapter Two: Truth or Die? (Alatheia's Story)_

"_What is the truth?, it is known to be the most powerful force of words in the world, but to have the gift of knowing the truth, can also be a curse. What am I supposed to do when the entire world hates me for knowing the deep truth, then having the courage to speak my mind about it?" I write to myself in my ever-growing diary, which I've had since I was five years of age_

_Ever since I can remember, I've known that I had the gift of knowing the truth, but I never knew how to use it…until now._

" _Alatheia, can you tell the Olympian jury what really happened that night at the observatory three weeks ago, we need the honest truth here goddess, and we all know how good you are at that" The Olympian defense council head said _

"_Well, all that I can recall from that night is that athenodora was working on her telekinesis when Julius attacked from a distance and killed her without hesitation" I said with a straight face and a very stern look at the defendant who killed my best friend _

"_How do you know that?" he said_

"_Well, there was a very loud high pitched scream and then I saw a trial of blood that lead to the entrance of the observatory, and with me not really knowing who's blood it was, I walked toward the scene of the crime and I noticed that it was athenodora's blood on the tile floor" I said with a look of worry_

"_So you went inside the observatory on your own will, even though you heard a loud scream?" he said_

"_Yes" I said, trying not to look like I wanted to cry because my best friend was killed_

"_Why didn't you go to the Olympian police to report the incident?" he said_

"_I tried, but when I went over there, no one was there?" he said_

"_Did you try to see if your father could handle the situation?" he said_

"_My father wouldn't help a mortal, even though that mortal was my best friend" I said_

"_Do you think that Zeus could have helped her if you asked him? He said_

" _So you are telling me, that if I asked my own father to help me with a murder situation, that I would not be sitting in this chair telling you, the Olympian grand jury and the judge my side of the story?" I asked with anger in my voice_

"_Exactly goddess" he said with a smile on his face_

"_Then why in the hell do I have to be here since it seems like I'm no use to you?" I said sarcastically _

"_Now Alatheia, we don't want another one of your too much truth temper incidents, no do we? He said_

_Then I have a flashback of what happened when Athena was prosecuted for the death of Ares, two years ago and how I yelled at the judge, telling her that Athena was not the real killer and that they wanted to throw her in jail just because she was one of his sisters_

"_No, councilor, we do not" I said trying not to get up and strangle this man_

"_Well, Alatheia, that's all we need from you right now, you may step off of the platform" he said looking at me with anger as I removed myself from the platform_

_The next day, I woke up feeling a cold breeze coming from my bedroom window, feeling that breeze made me think of the time, when my father and mother would take my sisters and I out into the open field and we would run around and around for hours on end, without a care in the world, but since our mother died four years ago, everything changed._

_Then I walked over to my bedroom clothing chamber, when my father just happens to appear out of no wear,_

"_Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" he says_

"_Well, I guess, since my mind has been on that case all night long" I said, while wiping my eyes_

"_Don't let that case get to you, Alatheia, you won't be able to focus on your world studies today" he said with a look of worry _

"_I'll try, but I don't think that my world studies will affect, my actions in the Olympian courtroom yesterday, you know that that are going to try and hold that against me today" I said_

" _And what if they do?, you are not going to let them tear you down and try to make you think that Athenodora's murder was a setup for you to step down as a goddess, are you?" he said with a determined look_

"_No, father, I won't" I said laughing a little_

"_Ok then, now hurries along, you doesn't want to be late for your studies" he said_

"_Yes father" I said with a smile_

"_Within the city of Olympus, what are the three important rules?" the _

_Pedagogue said_

"_Oh, pick me, pick me" said Elaina _

"_I think that we really don't want to hear what you have to say Elaina, I mean, give others a chance to speak" I said annoyingly _

"_Well, sorry if we are not as privileged as you, goddess, but I think that we should all have a turn to answer one question or another in a respectful fashion, do you think so?" Elaina said_

" _Well, I feel that we should all have a chance to feel good about knowing the answer to that question even If we get it wrong." I said_

" _anyways goddess, if you don't mind, I would like to answer this question." Elaina said_

" _sure, go ahead, no problem" I said sarcastically _

" _ok, girls, no fighting in my class, that's not what Zeus is paying me for" the _

_Pedagogue said_

" _fine, it's not a big deal" Elaina said _

" _Oh, sure it's not, you just made a HUGE deal out of it" Alatheia says with a devilish smile on her face as her sisters laugh_


End file.
